Adaptive streaming technologies allow content providers to deliver the same media content in a variety of formats, such as in different video resolutions and/or bitrates. Content providers may encode and store the same media content in a variety of formats. One approach to generating such a variety of formats is content-aware encoding, which analyzes portions of content (e.g., scenes of a television show) in order to determine appropriate encoding parameters. Content-aware encoding often requires extensive trial encodes using a one-size-fits-all approach in order to determine appropriate encoding parameters. Such processes may be computationally wasteful and time-consuming.